Rockstar
by Fade into Darkness
Summary: AU. Ryss attends an expensive all-girls high school, takes all AP courses, and wants desperately to become a rockstar, but her parents don’t want her to. She is trying so hard to be perfect… until she meets a mysterious punk who changes her life compl
1. Chapter One: Numb

**Rockstar**

**By: Fade Into Darkness**

**Rating: PG13**

**Genre(s): Drama**

**Summary: Ryss isn't your average teenager. She attends an expensive all-girls high school, takes all AP courses, and wants desperately to become a rockstar, but her parents don't want her to. She is being held back by everyone and everything, trying so hard to be perfect… until she meets a mysterious punk who changes her life completely with hesitation.**

**Author's note: This is my first story, so please be nice and leave a review! I want constructive criticism. However, nonsense reviews and flames are accepted, though they aren't going to be recognized in my author's notes in the beginning of each chapter. **

**Chapter One: Numb**

**According to police records, approximately 31,957 people in Japan committed suicide in 2000. That means 87 people a day, or 3-4 people every single hour, chose to throw their lives away.**

She stood on the platform, head lowered, her hair covering her face. I couldn't see her that well. She was wearing a school uniform. Jotsu's high school for girls. The pleated dark blue skirt was wrinkled, and you could tell it hadn't been washed for days.

Her hair was a bright turquoise, much to my surprise. Jotsu was a fancy high school. Girls who went there would never dye their hair… or let their uniform get a spot of dirt on it, for that matter. 

As the train pulled into the station, gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the station, she looked up, but only for a moment. Her bright green eyes were dull if you studied them for a moment. The lights reflected off of them, but only on the surface… she didn't look conscious. 

"Move it!"

"Come on, get outta the way!"

She was pushed and shoved, but she didn't move. 

The train pulled away.

***

"So, you go to Jotsu?" 

"Yep."

I sat with the blue haired girl on a bench eating ice cream. I myself had been so transfixed by her that I had missed the train also.

She looked up from her vanilla ice cream.

"How about you?"

I couldn't tell if she liked me or not. But then, did I really care? I was the outcast rebel of Osaka red star high school. The punk, the hoodlum. I was Raven Prozen. Of course I didn't care. 

"Osaka public." I muttered. I had reminded myself of my position. I leaned back on the bench, crossing my legs and spreading my arms across the back. My hand almost touched her shoulder.

"Public schools are a necessary evil," she sneered. I rolled my eyes, and sat forward. I tasted the melted ice cream.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SWEET LIKE AMERICAN ICE CREAM!" 

:::giggle:::

***

When I transferred to Jotsu, I had a whole new future planned out ahead of me. I would be a bright sunny girl, who eventually would have normal black hair, instead of blue, get straight A's, and be in many different clubs. I wanted to be different from how I had been. I wanted to change.

But I guess that just wasn't the future for me. 

My mother hangs out my dad's old shirts where everyone can see them. She doesn't want them to know that he left home two months ago.

That really bothered me, when my dad left. It felt wonderful, because he didn't understand me. He was finally out of the way.

**Moonbay's having a birthday party. You wanna come?**

I looked at my phone where the text message was, and then to its sender. Ugh, Aya. I hate Aya and all of her friends, except for that Fiona girl. The blonde one that they play practical jokes on or something. She's okay.  

Aya flipped her long, perfect brown hair over her shoulder, her eyes closed in a sigh. Ryss felt herself automatically grimace. Disgusting. 

**Sure.**

***

If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you away- 

-_-; No one's paying attention.

"Happy birthday, Moonbay!"

"Yeah, happy b-day!"

Ever since I was little, I've loved to sing. I've been told that I have a beautiful voice, but both of my parents hate 'entertainers.' They want me to grow up to be a CEO or something. But secretly, I want to be like Evanescence or Gwen Stefani, and sing.

"Hey… I've seen you before." Fiona stood before me in all of her blonde nerd glory. She held out her hand.

"Hi." I replied flatly, looking away. Leave me alone, freak. Can't you see I'm busy self-pitying?! Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling sweetly, anime-style.

"I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice, like a female rock star! Are you going to be one when you grow up?" 

Are you going to be one when you grow up? 

***

Hey peeps! Whadya think so far? You must leave 5 reviews or else I won't continue! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter Two: Glorified

**Rockstar**

**By Fade into Darkness**

**Author's Note(s): Shout-outs go to:**

Taltos: Thank you, yes I know the POVs were a little spazzed out… I guess I need to really remind people who's thinking/talking.

**Evil Person: Really? Yay! Well, that's partly why I wrote it, because there just wasn't enough Ryss-power. Hopefully after this story there will be more like this… _hopefully._**

****

Bluefly7: Thank you. I'm glad you do.

**Shmo: Yeah, there's that POV issue again… But I promise this chapter will be easier to understand. **

**Space Cowgirl Eris: I guess you don't have this whole fanfiction/review system down yet. Oh well. Anyway, thank you for the review(s)! Love always**

**Well, there we go… if I missed anyone, then I'm really sorry. But thank you anyway! **

**Also, if you were confused about the suicide fact at the beginning of the first chapter, it will all begin to make sense soon… Whenever soon is…**

_Are you going to be one when you grow up?_

Fiona had an innocent smile on her face, waiting patiently.

"…No." I replied quickly. "I have to go." I stood up, and grabbed my bag. This party sucked. I couldn't wait to get home. Then I could just sit there with my headphones on, in peace…

"No! Let's do a duet!" Fiona squealed. She grabbed my hand, and I found myself cursing happy annoying little blondes. There we stood, at the Karaoke machine.

"No one's watching us… what's the point?" I looked around the room, at all of the other happy annoying girls opening presents, laughing… _Disgusting._

Meanwhile, Fiona was bent over the karaoke machine, frowning.

"I wonder how you get this to work-"

I darted out the door, through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the apartment building. My heart was beating fast. If I had sung with Fiona, everyone would have seen me.

…Is that a bad thing?

She probably was only trying to make a fool out of me. I probably sing off key, and I have a horrible scratchy voice. 

"I'm home!" I said into the apartment, shutting the door behind me. There my mother was, taking down my father's shirts.

"Any tests?" She didn't look at me.

"Nope." I lied quickly. "I'm going to my room to study."

I shut the door fast. I locked it.

Last year, I had a friend who had romantic visions of suicide. She taught me all about cutting, hanging, jumping, poison. We decided that we'd commit suicide together. We went and took pictures of ourselves so that at our funerals, we would have a nice picture next to our coffin. We planned out suicide notes. We would sit together in my room for several hours at a time discussing what we would want our funerals to be like. 

Then, I realized that the romantic and glorified images of suicide I had were incorrect, and that I didn't want to die. But my friend couldn't understand. Her funeral was horrible. Almost no one was there. And they didn't use the pictures that we took. They used a horrible school picture. Her death had almost no impact, except on me. My decision was finalized. I didn't want to commit suicide.

But, sometimes I just have these moments where I remember the glory I placed in suicide… And I understand it again.

Like right now.

I don't know why; I guess I just miss the time when I was dark and not superficial and failing school…

A nice big fat F on my science test proves that.

***

(Omnipotent POV)

"Raven!!!!!! The show is in a month! A _month!!!_ We can't leave it off any longer!"

"I know, I know…" Raven turned away from Van.

"But-" Van pressed on, following Raven out of his garage and down the sidewalk. "Why not Moonbay?!" 

Raven sighed, and glanced at Van.

"She's too…"

"Too _what?!" _

"Too Miss Independent. Too much attitude." 

Van groaned. 

"Okay… Fiona, then!"

"Fiona?!?!" Raven cried. "She's your GIRLFRIEND!"

"Exactly! She'd only be too willing to-" Raven put a hand over Van's mouth.

"Dude, you're scaring me. _Fiona?" _

Van faltered, letting the idea process. Slowly.

"I don't get it." Van said finally. Raven threw his hands up in the air.

"Okay. Um… think about like No Doubt. Gwen Stefani and the bassist went out, and it ended up really badly… It's exactly like your situation. The sexy blonde lead singer, aka Gwen Stefani equals Fiona-"

"But Fiona would never-"

"Shut up and listen. So, let's _pretend _Fiona was the lead singer. You're kind of like the bassist of No Doubt, considering you are our bassist… and yeah. Having Fiona as our lead singer would kill your relationship." 

"…"

_Please just agree with me…_

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!! Fionaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

_Thank god._

"Don't worry, you're still together, but you see my point?"

"Yes! You're right, Raven."

"I'm always right."

***

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'll need five more constructive (that means useful) reviews before I update!


	3. Chapter Three: Spilt Latte

Rockstar 

**By Fade into Darkness**

**Rating: PG13**

**Author's Note: Shout-outs go to:**

**Taltos: Yes, Van the Bassist. XD yeah. Okay, I'll try hard to fix the POV thing.  Also, thank you for letting me use Levrier!**

**Red Baroness: Really? Yayayayayay! Yes, Ryss (or however you spell it) is a very unlikable character, but in the right position she is cool. Yeah, I can picture Ryss (!) a Rockstar too; that's why I wrote it! **

**Firemoon: Thank you. Oh well, we've all been there.**

**Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome: I'm glad I make you happy. XD**

**Space Cowgirl Eris: You are, actually… no, just kidding. You never are sure, are you? Love always**

***Omnipotent POV***

:::tap tap tap:::

"Stop it." Irvine Levrier snapped at Karl Shubaltz. Karl rolled his eyes, and continued to steadily tap on the snare drum. Irvine's purple eyes narrowed. 

Raven stared out the door of the garage. It was a warm Saturday… at eleven am. _Van should have been here by now, _he thought uneasily. Van was never late for practice; if anything he was early. Raven's ears perked up when he heard the unmistakable sound of Van's converse high tops slapping against gravel.

"Hey guys." Van puffed, walking in. 

"Dude you're way late." Karl said, obviously annoyed. He still tapped on the snare drum,  seemingly unaware. Irvine hit Karl's drumsticks out of his hand. 

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Irvine said sarcastically. Karl sneered. 

"That's Raven's job, to be sarcastic."

Nonplussed, Van turned to Raven.

"Sorry. But I just met this girl that Fiona has become obsessed with… you know, the one she was talking about, with the blue hair and great voice-"

"Blue hair?!" _No… it couldn't be. But, she does go to Jotsu, just like Fiona…_

"Yep," Van continued, nodding his head "It's weird 'cause you know, she doesn't look like she'd have a great voice. She's all like depressed and stuff, you know it's like really depressing just to look at her 'cause she was wearing a skull shirt and these things over her legs kind of like they were supposed to keep her legs warm cause she was wearing a skirt that was all wrinkled, and her hair was stringy an' all. But we were all singing to the radio, and she's really-" Raven jumped up and shook Van's shoulders.

"You idiot! Don't you know what this means?!!?!?" He cried. Van stared blankly.

"…" 

Several seconds passed.

"OH! I GET IT!" Van said at last. 

"Good." Raven sighed. Finally, Van had understood something on his own without help.

"All girls with blue hair sing well!"

:::smack:::

***

Working at the coffee house had always been Ryss' weekend activity, seeing as she had no true friends with which to go shopping, or anything else of interest to a high school girl. The coffee house was warm and painted in different earthy colors. Many bohemians came there, and there was always a poetry reading. The ceiling was high, and made out of brightly colored glass. On sunny days like this, the colors danced along the plush carpet. 

Her hair was in her face, and she could see the hateful blue color. Her hands shook as she dumped foam onto a latte. She had dyed it again. The blue was so bright that anyone would be able to see her from a mile away! But it had just looked so horrible, the dirty blonde roots peeking out amidst the aquamarine. And she didn't want to get a buzz cut. Then she'd be alienated even more. 

"RYSS!" 

*splat*

The latte was all over the floor, Ryss' hair was in her face again, a customer was pissed off, and there was sugary-sweet little blonde Fiona, squeezing the life out of Ryss. 

"GERROFF ME!" Ryss attempted to yell out, but her voice was muffled by Fiona's pink fleece-clad arms. 

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!" She screeched, apparently unaware of the latte. Ryss broke free of Fiona's deathlike hug. 

"What the hell!?" Ryss cried. She rushed over to the customer, who was obviously not a regular at the coffee house. His black hair-

"Oh my…" Ryss stared. The boy from the train station.

***

MWAHAHHAAH review.


	4. Chapter Four: A Talent!

Rockstar

By Fade Into Darkness

Holy shit I finally updated! Ugh, that was long in coming!

Chibi Raven: HELL YAH

Fade: Shut up. Anyway…

WING ELIE GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS FOR THE NEXT TWO MINUTES!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!

Chibi Raven: Riiiiiiiiiigghht. Wing, don't even bother. Never trust a person who uses more than one exclamation point in a sentence.

Fade: See? I love you! 

Chibi Raven: Ha, you know she could ask for something like her own personal villa in the carribean with that Johnny Depp dude…

Fade: But could I give it to her in the next two minutes?

Chibi Raven: Eh… We'll get back to this later… Now, on with Chapter Four of ROCKSTAR!!!

Fade: NOW who's using more than one excla-

Before the Encounter with Raven

Ah, Saturday. 

"FREEDOM!!!"  Fiona screamed, jumping up and down on Ryss' bed. Ryss grumbled once again about annoying little happy blondes, and pushed herself up.

"OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!!!" Fiona pulled her the rest of the way. "WOO HOO!!!" 

"Eh… Let's get some breakfast, and then we can go shopping or whatever it was you wanted to do." Ryss mumbled. 

"SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" 

_Oh, God help me._

Seven pancakes, two showers, and six good mornings later, Ryss and Fiona were walking down the street to the huge Osaka mall. Fiona had insisted that Ryss wear a skirt, much to Ryss' annoyance, so she constantly tugged at the skirt, checking her reflection in shop windows to make sure that it wasn't too high, and that the leg warmers weren't dragging too much. She felt like a freak. The skirt wasn't ugly; it was a simple dark blue denim skirt with fringed hem and black tights, and blue and green striped leg warmers. On any other girl, it would have looked really hip and fun, but Ryss just felt foolish in them. She thought that she looked like a fat, cold hooker, what with the leg warmers and the short skirt. She sighed, halfway to the mall and fifteen minutes of tugging had probably only made it worse. She decided that she would ignore it. She ran a hand through her damp blue hair, recently dyed again to hide the roots that would have been black but because of the previous dye job, were ashed and looked dirty blonde. 

"I look like a freak." Ryss announced. Fiona glanced at her. 

"You look awesome, Ryss! As soon as your hair is dry, you'll look like a TOTAL trend setter." Fiona grinned, grabbed Ryss' hand, and started skipping. In effect, Ryss was dragged two city blocks behind Fiona, who was oblivious to the stares that they were getting. Ryss whimpered. She hated being dragged. But there was happy little blonde Fiona, singing and skipping. A group of girls that Ryss recognized from school were staring at them, snickering and pointing. They all were walking straight across the sidewalk, in jeans and jackets. They all had their natural hair colors, and they certainly weren't skipping. Ryss felt something inside of herself grow. 

_If I'm already so different from them, then what's one more step?_

Ryss joined Fiona, who looked blown away by Ryss' actions. Then, she accepted it, and they continued. 

The Osaka mall was crowded. Ryss and Fiona burst through the doors panting and laughing, but since it was so crowded, it seemed that no one noticed them. Ryss' mouth hurt from smiling so much. They slowed to a walk, and continued to make their way slowly through the mall. All the while, Ryss wondered when the last time was that she had laughed and smiled so much. She couldn't think of one time. 

"Fiona!" Ryss and Fiona turned around to see a spiky haired teenager running over to them. He was wearing a huge black Osaka Red Star High sweatshirt and jeans. He reached them, panting.

"Van!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fiona cried happily, throwing her arms around Van's neck. He hugged her back, and then Fiona grabbed Ryss. "This is Ryss. She SO COOL!" 

Ryss plugged her ears as a signal to Fiona to turn down the volume of her voice, when Van shook her hand firmly. 

"'Ello, my name's Van!" He was just as chirpy and happy and ANNOYING as Fiona, except that his hair was black instead of blonde. He was grinning from ear to ear, showing off pearly white teeth. His black eyes were sparkling. Yes, definitely either a relative of Fiona's, or her boyfriend. Only a person equally as happy as Fiona could be so chirpy too. Ryss forced a smile. 

"I'm Ryss Bleu. Nice to meet you." She said through gritted teeth. One annoyingly happy person, she could take, but not _two of them._ He'd probably hang out with them for the rest of the day, and then Ryss would have to take several Advil to cure the headache the would result in hanging out with them. She inwardly groaned. 

"Van is my boyfriend!" Just as Ryss thought. Van took Fiona's hand, and they all walked to the food court, because Van was starving. Ryss didn't eat anything. She was too busy listening to the radio. It's My Life (No Doubt's cover) was playing, and Ryss sang softly to it. Sometimes she wished that she could act like Gwen Stefani had in the video, and kill off all the people that annoyed her. But then, the whole world would probably be dead within two days. And she'd feel sad and lonely. 

A long silence had passed, but Ryss only noticed after the song was over. She looked up at Van and Fiona and was greeted by mouths hanging open and wide eyes.

"You…" Van whispered in awe. Ryss quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked irritably. Fiona jumped up and down in her seat, clapping. 

"Oh Ryss! You have the most AWESOME VOICE EVER!" She screeched. Van was nodding like a bobble-head toy. Ryss felt her cheeks glow red. 

"R-Really?" 

"YES!" Van and Fiona chorused. Ryss pressed her hand to her cheek and she was very warm. Van was grinning from ear to ear, and Fiona was bouncing up and down in her seat. Ryss felt something change inside of her. She had a talent? What did it take to be a talented person? Did she have to sign any forms? Would she maybe find a boyfriend?

"THIS IS SOOO COOL!" 


	5. Inspection

Short chapter, guys. Sorry for such a long wait. I've changed a lot over the year and started to lose interest in this story but I think I'm back! Thanks to Wing Elie!

Chapter Five: Inspection

(Back to the present, with Ryss, Fiona, and Raven at the coffee house)

Raven folded his arms and glared. Well, she didn't look like much. At least not what Van and Fiona had said she was. How could anyone so clumsy sing as well as she apparently could? This would be interesting, for sure. Raven leaned over the counter, staring at Ryss with a look of pure fury in his eyes. "Latte? Remember? I'm thirsty, dammit!" He hissed.

Ryss blushed and sputtered something about a train station, and then turned away quickly to make a new one. Raven sneered at her back, and tapped his worn black sneaker on the floor. Fiona glanced over at him, and mouthed, 'what do you think?' Raven sighed loudly. He mouthed back, 'I haven't even heard her sing' and Fiona shrugged. Then, Ryss turned around holding a steaming latte.

"Here you go, one venti latte!" She said crisply. She wasn't going to be flustered by some freak. Raven stared right into her eyes and took the latte slowly, still looking at her. She stared right back, and Raven was taken aback. Why the sudden confidence? Just seconds ago she had been blushing and stuttering! What was she, bipolar? Raven scoffed, and then looked at Fiona, who simply sighed and turned to Ryss.

"So… er, Ryss, this is Raven. He's the current lead singer and guitarist in the band. Raven, this is Ryss, the single COOLEST PERSON ON EARTH!" Raven stared hard at Ryss. He couldn't make up his mind on whether she was pretty or not. Her fashion sense was offbeat, her hair was dyed, and she was extremely curvy. She was the same height as he was, well, almost; she was wearing boots. But she was pretty tall, at least 5"10'. Her eyes were a weird turquoise much like her hair. Her skin was very pale, but clear of any acne. Her mouth was small and pouting. He decided that she was beautiful. But that didn't matter if she didn't have a good voice. "Hi." He said flatly. "I know you."

Ryss folded her arms across her chest. "Hi, I know you too." She looked down disdainfully at his ripped black jeans, black sneakers laced loosely, wallet chain hanging out, and old leather jacket (which was basically ruined) over a gray tee shirt. His hair was too long; but it was thick, black, and shiny. His eyes were lavender and peeked out from under his bangs. He had a skinny, athletic looking body-

"Mating practices of the outcasts, eh?" Ryss and Raven looked away to see a tall guy with spiky blonde hair and a permanent smirk on his face walk over. He looked like he was cut straight from an ad for J Crew. Raven glared.

"Shaddup."

"Whatever. So, is this our girl?" Irvine gestured to Ryss, who unfolded and folded her arms, glaring. Raven opened his mouth to speak, but Fiona pounced.

"YES! She is sooooooooooooooooo cool! Her voice is AMAZING!" Irvine sweatdropped, and turned to Ryss.

"The name's Levrier. Irvine Levrier." He nodded politely. Ryss nodded back.

"Ryss Bleu."


End file.
